


Blind Trust

by DustToDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you trust me?" Lydia asked with the kind of smile no sane man would ever trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Trust

**Author's Note:**

> There was a bit of fanart going around a while back that I saw with this scene, and I could not let it go. Now I can't find the work that inspired it.

Jackson's hands don't shake as he slowly draws the zipper down. The rasp of the teeth almost deafening in the silent room. Lydia cards her fingers through his hair. A silent command to keep going, to not lose momentum. 

He can smell her behind him. Arousal and anticipation threading sweetly around her as she leans against his back. It helps to cut through the thick musk of lust pouring off of Stilinski as Jackson reaches in and finds him hard. 

Stilinski jumps at the touch, a soft sound falling from his raw and bitten lips. The blindfold is blindingly white against his flushed face. From the corner of his eyes Jackson can see the way the guy's fingers twitch and twist on the table, clearly wanting to touch, but holding himself still. 

"Good," Lydia purrs to them both, one hand dropping from Jackson's head to his shoulder. Pressing a silent command there. "Just keep your hands where they are Stiles."

Stilinski laughs. A bright, awkward thing that ends in a hiss as Jackson pulls him out into the open. "A-anything for you. Seriously, anything. As long as- _ohgodohfuck!_ "

As a silencing tactic, licking a broad stripe up Stilinski's dick isn't all that effective. Noises still fall from his mouth as he goes completely hard in a manner of seconds, but at least none of it is intelligible. 

Jackson leans back and sucks on his tongue, holding back a hum as he lets himself taste. Salty and heady, and with the scent surrounding the three of them it's almost enough to make Jackson lose his goddamn mind. Lydia's sharp nails scratch through his hair and all of her weight rests on his back. She's a small inferno he can feel through his shirt. Perfectly matching the blaze of Stilinski in front of him. Jackson closes his eyes and basks in it all. The shared heat and arousal caging him in, seeping into his skin and running straight to his hard dick. 

"Please," Stilinski whimpers, knuckles cracking as he arches forward as much as he can with the limits Lydia's given him. Desperation sounds so sweet coming from him. "Please don't, don't-"

Lydia's laugh is light and utterly filthy, "Shhh, not going to stop, Stiles. Don't worry and don't move."

The hand on his shoulder disappears and Jackson watches as Lydia's slim fingers curl around Stilinski's dick, holding him up while she pushes Jackson's head down. Not stopping until his lips brush the head gently, a sticky bead of precome smearing across his lips. Tantalizing enough that Jackson has to open up, has to lick them clean. Get that heady and bitter taste into his mouth and off his lips. 

Stilinski moans and whimpers as Jackson chases the taste. Licking intently at the warm and soft head of his dick. Pressing sloppy kisses under the ridge and reveling in the tension he can sense in the other guys spread legs. The fight to not thrust like every bit of his body must be demanding. 

"Jesus god!" Stilinski curses and swears between gulping breaths. His pulse quick and loud in Jackson's ears, in his _mouth_. His whole body is shaking and the scent of his arousal nearly drowns Jackson. "Please, please!"

Lydia shivers and her scent gets sharper. Matches her breathing as she presses closer to Jackson. As she grinds against him for some relief. And he swears he can feel her through the layer of their clothes, wet and wanting even as she guides his head more firmly. Makes him open his mouth wide and swallow as much of Stilinski's dick as he can. 

Jackson lets Lydia guide him up and down Stilinski's dick in a slow, shallow pace as his hands clench uselessly around his knees. Unable to touch Stilinski and not wanting to touch himself, not yet. He shuts his eyes and loses himself in scent and feeling. His tongue curling under the unfamiliar weight of Stilinski's dick as Lydia pushes him down. Far enough for his lips to kiss her fingers. Almost too far, almost too much for Jackson to handle. She pulls him back before he can panic, and the feel of Stilinski slipping out of his mouth, the spit slick length of his dick over his lips is almost hypnotic.

With the head barely in his mouth he can taste it, more of that salty taste, and Jackson makes a noise. Soft and nearly inaudible, but clearly felt as Stilinski cries out and shudders. Hips jerking up once before he comes, hot and bitter in Jackson's mouth. On his face as Lydia yanks his head back hard. Sharp fingers curled in his hair as she works Stilinski with her other hand. Milking him dry and making sure every last drop makes it to Jackson's face.

Jackson swallows the little he got in his mouth and whines for more. Eyes wide as he arches his head back, looking to Lydia's tightly focused face. Her eyes _burn_ as she rubs one finger through across his face and into his mouth, and Jackson shudders at the taste of come mixed with Lydia's skin. His tongue curling around her finger as he sucks it clean and thinks about how desperately he wants to get off now. How he wants to get _her_ off even more.

"Lydia?" Stilinski's voice is weak and stunned, his body lax on the table, but his breathing evening out. Jackson glances over at him and sees that his hands still haven't moved from the table.

"You did good," Lydia answers in a throaty purr to both of them. Her fingers hook into the blindfold and pull the cloth down, and Stilinski flinches in the sudden light. Brown eyes finding her face first as she curves one hand around the back of his skull, trapping him in place as she pulls and urges Jackson up. Her smile is wicked and promising. "But we're not done yet."

**Author's Note:**

> I debated on if Stiles knew what was happening or not while writing this. I prefer thinking he doesn't, but thinking that he does was also appealing so I decided to leave it open to interpretation.


End file.
